Currently in the art, engineers, such as network support engineers, have access to limited options for remotely configuring measuring devices that measure network characteristics. When the limited configuration options are not adequate, the measuring devices can be configured manually. Additionally, aggregation of data generated by measuring devices is limited due to access and compatibility issues. While this approach may have been considered adequate until the present time, there is a need for flexibility in configuration of measuring devices and treatment of measurement data output by the measuring devices, and expanded collaboration in sharing configuration information and treatment of measurement data.